


Au calme

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione est la femme parfaite pour Ron. Elle sait respecter la tradition des Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au calme

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite pour Lysel @ LJ

Le calme. C’était une chose à laquelle il n’avait jamais été réellement habitué. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait été entouré d’une famille très nombreuse, aimante mais fort bruyante. Par la suite, à Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait vraiment respecté tous les règlements de l’école et avait souvent fait les quatre cent coups avec Harry. Et à présent, être assis là, au calme, laissant le soleil couchant lui caresser le visage était un plaisir qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné être aussi plaisant. Mais maintenant qu’il était assis à la table de sa cuisine, et qu’il regardait sa femme s’afférer à la tache pour lui préparer un petit met dont elle avait le secret, il n’aurait pu être plus heureux. Il regardait cette femme à présent, une tignasse folle nouée avec goût, se tenant devant son plan de travail, un tablier rose noué autour des hanches, bouger méthodiquement, le nez dans son livre de recettes, comme si elle lisait un dictionnaire complexe. Elle se mit en action et les casseroles débutèrent un concert cacophonique. Il était à nouveau dans son élément. Heureux auprès de sa femme. Son premier et unique amour.


End file.
